Race Against Time
by Chocolate Cloud
Summary: Agasa created a time machine, that allowed Shinichi to go back to change the past. But not knowing all the little things he's changing affected the future. Could being conan the best possible outcome he could've gotten out of from that situation?
1. New Hope

**Hey this is my first ever detective conan story, i hope u all enjoy it. **

**disclaimer: dc does not belong to me and neither does the characters. but the plot is all mine. **

**x**

* * *

The night was deadly silent. The wind slowly passed through the empty street. The light, there was none. The silent broke as a vicious explosion was set off. The sound of the blast echoed miles away. The night, being malicious as it is. It resumes its work of being soundless after a few seconds, as if nothing happened. A little girl was woken up from the explosion. And curious as she was, she bravely walked down stairs to find the source of the noise. But instead, she found a familiar face lying on the floor, she didn't dare take another step forward.

"Professor?" she whispers in a small voice. But got no reply.

"Professor, are you okay?" she asked. The fears she locked away has came back to haunt her, her worst nightmare becoming reality. She could feel her heart pounding against her chest, her vision was getting blurry. Her temperature rising, her breathing got shorter and deeper. She felt like fainting, but she can't. She needed to stay strong, she needed to tell someone. She picked up the phone and was about to dial when a sudden opening of the door interrupted her thoughts. She froze in place and held onto the phone tighter.

"Haibara, is that you?" A familiar voice asked. She breathed out in relieve, and rushed over to the boy. She buried her face in his chest with tears falling off her cheek.

"Kudo-kun…" she whispered his name

"Are you okay?" he asked in a soothing voice

"Professor… Professor he…" she choked out. The boy looked at the body lying on the floor covered in dust. He rushed over to check his breathing and heart beat, everything seem to be normal. Nothing severer has happened to the professor.

"Call an ambulance," He ordered "And can you turn on the lights?" The little girl did as she was told. Shinichi can now see clearly that there weren't any fatal injuries but there were some scratches on professor Agasa's face and some more scratches scattered on the arms and hands. Haibara returned to Shinichi's side after calling an ambulance, carrying a first aid kit with her.

"He's going to be okay," Shinichi reassured. Haibara kneel down besides Shinichi, still looking quite pale. But he can understand why, to her, Professor Agasa is like family. When she betrayed the organization and had nowhere to go, he took her in. And he treats her with a love and care. She started to apply treatment to the wounds while Shinichi looked round the professor's house trying to find some clue of what caused the explosion. But he couldn't find anything.

"Hey, have you seen anyone lurking around lately?" Shinichi asked

"Not that I know of," Haibara replied in a whisper.

Taking into consideration of Haibara's cautiousness, if she hadn't noticed anything strange, then there isn't anything strange. _Then what exactly caused the explosion? _Shinichi questioned.

"Kudo-kun… I think he's…" Haibara paused. Shinichi came to her side and watched as the body on the floor stirred a little. He crouched down next to professor Agasa and checked his breathing and heart rate again. Haibara hovered over him trying to apply some final treatments to his face. The professor groaned slowly opened his eyes, gaining conscious.

"S-Shinichi?" he asked the blurry vision in front of him of a 7 year old boy with glasses. Shinichi slightly nodded and let side to get the professor's glasses so Haibara can get a better view of him.

"Ai kun?" the professor mumbled as he rubbed his eyes to get a clearer vision.

"Thank god you're okay," she whimpered and hugged him.

"Here, Professor," Shinichi handed him his glasses

"Thank you," the professor thanked as he slowly sat up.

"What happened anyway?" Shinichi asked "Could this be the men in black―"

"No, that's not it," professor Agasa said finally stood up with a little help from Haibara. "I was just putting some final touches to my new invention,"

"Invention?" Shinichi echoed, professor Agasa brushed the dust off his lab coat and started walking towards his beetle. _Wait, how did that get in here?_ Shinichi thought as professor Agasa opened the passenger seat door.

"Shinichi, Ai kun, get in," he said. Haibara did as she was told and got into the car but Shinichi hesitated. When he finally decided to get in, he figured out what caused the explosion and jumped away from the car.

"Is that what caused the explosion?" he asked to reassure

"Just get in," professor Agasa replied and slightly budged him into the car.

"Are you sure this is safe?" Shinichi asked again

"It'll be fine, just buckle up and hang onto something," the professor replied before closing the door behind him and getting into the driver's seat himself. He switched on the engine, a newly digital clock mechanic thing was switched on.

"Professor, please tell me that's a clock," Shinichi said imagining the worst.

"Nope, Ah, Shinichi, do you remember what date it was that you shrunk?" he asked

"Em… I think it was the 8th January, why are you asking," Shinichi replied. Professor Agasa entered the date into the digital clock look-a-like thing, and pressed a strange looking green button.

"Professor what are you doing?" Shinichi asked again. But got no reply. The professor stepped on the accelerate pedal and beetle started to run across the house.

"What are you doing? We're gonna crash!" Shinichi yelled before a penetrating white light came into view. A light so blinding that they all covered their eyes. Waiting for a crash that never happened. When they uncover their eyes once more, they realize they weren't at professor Agasa's house no more. They were at Tropical land.

* * *

**i hope you guys liked the chapter, plzzz plz plz review. x**


	2. Date, Time, Set

**Hey, sorry i took so long to upload. i was busy with exams and blah, blah, blah... **

**Thank you all for reviewing for my last chapter, it means a lot to me**

**and i hope u all could enjoy this chapter as well. x **

_Reacp: A light so blinding that they all covered their eyes. Waiting for a crash that never happened. When they uncover their eyes once more, they realize they weren't at professor Agasa's house no more. They were at Tropical land. _

* * *

The sunset began painting the sky amber, a mysterious beetle appeared out of nowhere and into the middle of the parking lot. The two passengers sat in silent, speechless. Taking in the scenery and finally recovering from the shock the little girl spoke up.

"What just happened?" Haibara asked. "And why are we in tropical land?"

"Professor, w-what happened?" Conan stuttered. it was not at all like him to be stunned.

"We've time travel," Professor simply said. The two burst out laughing, not believing what the professor said.

"No seriously, what happened?" Haibara asked in between her giggles.

"You don't trust me? Fine, I'll prove it, don't you think that couple over there look oddly familiar?" Professor Agasa asked slowly, pointing at the couple that just walked by. The guy was wearing a green hooded jacket, the girl next to him wore a blue jacket with a mini skirt. And with that it wiped their smile off their faces.

"T-that's me and ran," Conan choked out

"So…we did time travel?" Haibara said as they watched the couple head towards mystery coaster. "What should we do?"

"I'm going to safe myself," Conan replied and got out of the car

"Wait! I'm coming with you," Haibara said

"No, Gin and Vodka are there and they'll recognize you," Conan voted against it

"They won't know, right now I'm still with the organization creating that drug in one of their many labs, so I'm going with you," Haibara insisted.

"Fine, Professor you stay here, call us through the detective badge if something happens, in the meantime, we're going to stop me from meeting Gin and Vodka," Conan said and gave his detective badge to the professor. Conan and Ai hurried off to follow him and Ran.

"Sorry, you guys aren't allow in," the guard said

"What do you mean? We'll pay," Conan said

"Kids without parent supervision aren't allowed to ride this coaster," the guard explains.

"Oh…well that's too bad" Conan said and head for the exit.

"Wait, you're just going to give up?" Haibara said trailing behind him

"Don't worry, I remembered that day I saw Ayumi, Mitsuhiko and Genta enter through a vent," I told her and went back out to the entrance to search for the passage. It wasn't hard to find, since they left it opened. Haibara and Conan climbed through the side entrance and started searching for the rollercoaster platform.

"From here we should be able to get in the line," a faint voice came from around the corner

"I don't see a line," another voice added. Conan and Haibara recognized those voices too well. They stopped at their tracks as they've caught up with the kids and didn't want to be found.

"Then we should find it," Ayumi said. The sound of footsteps started to fade away. But a miscalculation by Conan caused the whole cave echo as he tripped over some wires.

"Did you hear that?" Ayumi asked as Conan quietly got up "I think it came from over there," the footsteps returned at a quick speed. Without thinking Conan grabbed Haibara by the arm and pulled her into a small space between some rocks. The sound of footsteps got closer and closer, Conan pressed his body against Haibara in order to not get spotted. Haibara can feel his steady breathing against her face, and the temptation of doing something that she would regret got stronger, she felt weaker by the minute.

"You are standing too close," Haibara mouthed, trying to keep her cool

"I can't help it," he mouthed back.

"I guess I was just imagining things," Ayumi stated and happily skipped away to rejoin Genta and Mitsuhiko. The three pairs of footsteps started fade away again. Conan remained still as they stared into each other's eyes, for what felt like forever.

Haibara suddenly felt uncomfortable by a strange emotion in Conan's eyes "Are they gone?" Haibara whispered, in order to break the eye contact. Conan nodded in response and gave her some space as he backed away. He kept silent and gesture her to follow him. They came to a two way path; Conan decides to enter the one on the left. But felt a sharp tug on his jacket and paused.

"Shouldn't we follow them?" Haibara asked as she pointed at the muddy footprints that entered the right passage.

"No, because they never made it to the line, I remember seeing them near the exit," Conan explained. They carried on and into the path on the left and down a long narrow passageway. Not long after, they reached the end of the path and saw a crowd people surrounding the famous high school detective Kudo Shinichi. They watched as Shinichi solves the case in front of them once more.

* * *

**Sorry for the short-ish chapter, it was suppose to be longer. so to make it up to you all here's a preview for the next chapter. **

**_Preview: _**_"Shinichi, there's no time to search for it, if it is poison we need to get her to the hospital right now!" Ran convinced. ____Hospital. This is turning out better than I planned! The further away I am from them, the saver I'd be! Why didn't I think of this before?__ Conan thought. Shinichi hesitated, but gave in. He ordered Ran to call the hospital and carried Haibara in his arms heading for the exit. Until he coincidently spotted the other men in black. Gin._

**please please please review for this chapter if you like it. i love you all. xx**


	3. Close Call

**Hey, sorry for the slow upload. **

**here's chapter 3 R&R.**

_Recap: They watched as Shinichi solves the case in front of them once more._

* * *

"…you are a trained gymnast, so this acrobatic maneuver wouldn't be a problem for you!" Shinichi explained, his deductions coming to an end.

"We made it in time," Haibara said looking through the gaps in the crowd.

"Look here's the plan, we'll stall me for about 5 minutes, this should be enough time to stop me from encountering Vodka," Conan told her. They return to watching the scene, the woman seemed to have admitted to her crime and fell to her knees as she cried out the reason to kill. She was arrested and left in the police car, inspector Megure thanked Shinichi before leaving. Shinichi and Ran were about to leave as well before Conan and Haibara came to stop them.

"Woah, that was amazing! I want to grow up and be just like you," Conan told Shinichi.

"Thank you boy," Shinichi replied smugly

"You were just like Holmes when you accused that woman and proofed her guilty" Conan said eagerly

"You read Holmes?" Shinichi asked excitedly

"Yeah he's my favorite detective! Conan Doyle made him the the best detective in the world!" Conan said. _This is just plain weird. He's talking to himself? _Haibara thought to herself as the two babbled on about Sherlock Holmes.

"…I'll talk to you some other time boy, you should go and find your parents it's starting to get dark," Shinichi suggested

Conan quickly looked at his watch "Er…er…Can I have your autograph?" Conan stalled and handed a piece of paper for Shinichi to sign.

"Sure, but after, you're going to go back and find your parents deal?" Shinichi asked

"Okay," Conan agreed. While Shinichi was occupied with the piece of paper, Conan took the chance to ask Haibara for help. _And once again, I have to save the day. _She thought and agreed to help.

"Here you go, now go on before it gets dark" Shinichi instructed. Haibara collapsed onto the ground, so sudden that even Conan thought was real. Ran rushed over to help as Shinichi check Haibara's breathing. _It's too constant _Shinichi thought.

"Are you sure she really fainted?" Shinichi asked

"Didn't you just see her faint?" Ran replied

"But her breathing is too constant and she doesn't seem have a fever either," Shinichi explained. _Damn, why do I have to be so smart?_ Conan thought. _Think. Faint of fear? Lack of oxygen? Food poisoning? Poison. That could explain the constant breathing. _

"Maybe…" Conan paused; it would sound awfully suspicious if a seven year old were to tell a seventeen year old detective that poison could explain the constant breathing. "Maybe there was something in her drink," Conan hinted.

"Boy, do you remember where the cup is?" Shinichi asked instantly catching on to the clue.

"Probably In the trash somewhere?" Conan answered as if it was a question.

"Shinichi, there's no time to search for it, if it is poison we need to get her to the hospital right now!" Ran convinced. _Hospital. This is turning out better than I planned! The further away I am from them, the saver I'd be! Why didn't I think of this before?_ Conan thought. Shinichi hesitated, but gave in. He ordered Ran to call the hospital and carried Haibara in his arms heading for the exit. Until he coincidently spotted the other men in black. Gin.

"Ran, take her to the hospital then head home, I'm going to check out something," Shinichi said not leaving his gaze on Gin and handed Haibara to Ran.

"Where are you going?" Ran asked

"Don't worry I'll be back soon," Shinichi said and ran off to the direction and into the dark alley. Conan followed behind quietly but unsure of what to do he didn't dare make a move. Both of them could see a faint shadow walking in front of them, with long straight hair. The darkness camouflaged the rest of the shadow and soon the figure vanished in front of them. Both of them has lost track of Gin, relieved rushed over Conan. Until the faint noise of people whispering was heard from the right hand side. Shinichi lean against the wall and slowly peeked round the corner.

"Sorry to keep you waiting, director" the man in black said.

"You're late…" the other man replied. A sneezed from behind Shinichi got him distracted from the conversation. He turned sharply to the shadowed figure, the seven year old boy stepped out of the darkness and into the light.

"What are you doing here? It's dangerous here," Shinichi warned

"Don't do it," the boy replied in a grown up tone. For a split second, Shinichi's eyes flickered with bewilderment but Conan noticed the emotion in his eyes.

"I know what you're thinking, if you do it you're going to end up like me," Conan pressed on.

"W-what are you talking about?" Shinichi asked

"Don't do it," Conan repeated.

"I'll do what I want and you can't tell me what to do!" Shinichi snapped still keeping his voice down

"Then I'm going to have to stop you," Conan said. A faint smile appeared on Shinichi's face before he fell down onto Conan.

"Sorry…" Conan apologized to himself as he closed the top lid of his watch.

* * *

**Thank you all for the amazing reviews. i love you all so muuucccchhh! xxx i'll definitely carry this story on, i know sometimes i take a bit longer than im suppose to upload the chapters but ive just been busy. but i'll try my best to make time for this story, so until next timee x **


	4. Back To Normal

**i was finally able to write and update this chapter coz i had half term. sorry school's been making me really busy lately. but here's chapter 4, i hope you enjoy it. **

**x**

* * *

The velvet sky laid peacefully above, ready to be gazed at any moment now. Countless of stars sewed onto the rich material, sparking against it like diamonds. The teenage boy lying at the back seat of an old beetle stirred. His eyes slowly opened as the night greeted him. His naked eyes stared right pass the glass window and onto the starry night. He blankly blinked twice before remembering what has happened. Taking into his surrounding he slowly sat up, a natural reflex cause him to clutch onto the roots of his hair due to an agonizing headache. A headache that felt like a dreadful hangover, the painful feeling didn't last long, it faded away over the minutes. The little girl next to him was soundly asleep; he hesitated before waking her up. He shook her gently, she responded and her hazel brown eyes gradually launch to full size, a cloud of confusion hide behind her eyes as their eyes met. He saw the confusion before she snapped back to her focused self. She seemed surprise when she properly looked at him, her face then turned pale, and her head dived down to meet her hands for support.

"This headache kills…" she whispered

"You'll feel better in a minute," he replied. He was then stunned by the voice that came out of his mouth, it was much deeper than the one he had as a kid. The girl looked at him from the corner of her eyes, sighed by his slow realization.

"You just realized?" she asked in a weak voice.

"…Yeah…" he said looking at his fingers, flexing them. "I can't believe that actually worked!" He said excitedly.

"Can you keep your voice down? It's ringing in my head, I'm going to find some aspirin," she said and exited the car. Professor Agasa was still sleeping, Shinichi wanted to find out more about the time machine; although it may seem illogical it actually works! He logged onto the professor's computer and tried to find the right file, but something didn't seem right. The date was wrong. The night they all time traveled was October the 8th, Friday. But now the computer clearly states that today is October the 9th, Saturday. _Did Professor set the date wrong? We should be back to the date the explosion happened. _Shinichi thought.

"Haibara," he called out

"What?" she snapped at him, as she looked through the cabinet with empty bottles of aspirins.

"The explosion happened on the 8th right?" Shinichi asked

"I think so…why?" she asked sounding more interested

"Today is the 9th," Shinichi replied

"What do you mean? I saw Professor put in the 8th on the time machine," she stated

"Then where did 24 hours of our lives went?" Shinichi questioned. Haibara gave him no answer. Haibara seemed to have felt better; she went downstairs to her room and got her laptop. They matched the date, it was in sync. The snoring from the Professor seemed to have stopped, and the two of them have a lot of unanswered questions to ask. The middle aged man stretched as he woke up, the teenage boy and the little girl rushed over.

"Professor, what's going on?" Shinichi asked

"Shinichi? You're back! So the time machine did work!" the professor said with pride.

"Yes, Kudo-kun has returned but we want to know what went wrong, why are we 24 hours behind?" Haibara said impatiently.

"Oh no, not the headache again" the professor said to himself completely ignoring what she said. She was annoyed by the reaction but didn't complain.

"You've…time traveled before?" Shinichi asked

"Yes, once, but then I broke it and I tried fixing it but then I caused the explosion," Professor Agasa explained.

"Then you should know why we're 24 hours behind," Shinichi said

"…24 hours? Ah! That's the side effect, it takes a lot of strength to time travel, the 24 hours are for our bodies to rest," the professor explained.

"Then why didn't you set the date one more day forward so we can wake up without all these confusion?" Haibara asked

"I can't, I don't have the knowledge to do that yet, this time machine can only send us to the certain time we choose, but we'll always have to return to the date and time of the day we used the machine," said the professor. They both nodded slightly, the facts seemed to all fit into place after the professor's explanation.

* * *

The next day was just like another day. Except the fact that Shinichi's got his body back. And nothing seemed to have changed around him, it was just like the everyday life he had before he got turned into a kid. It was as if he never left and Edogawa Conan never existed. Thinking back, it all felt like a dream to him, all the adventure with the detective boys and all the times he shot Kogoro with the anesthetic needle just so he can solve a case. He smiled to himself, reminiscing the dreamlike adventure that seemed totally absurd.

"Shinichi!" a girl with brown hair behind him called out.

"Ran, what's up?" he greeted his childhood friend.

"Did you watch Kid's heist on TV last night?" she asked excitedly

"Kid…had a heist last night?" he asked absent mindedly

"You missed it? It was amazing! He made the diamond vanish even though the security guard held onto it and the guard wasn't his assistant or anything" Ran told him "But the one he stole was a fake so he's going to steal the real one tonight!"

So _Kid's going to be having a heist tonight huh? This is going to be interesting, I'll definitely capture you now that I'm back in my original body, just you wait Kid. _Shinichi thought.

* * *

**will Shinichi be able to actually capture kid now that he's back? i know nothing's changed much, but *SPOILER* it will when he time travels again. (and i'm just basically giving away the story, sorry) but it will definitely get better, i promise. there'll be a lot more drama and romance in the later chapters. thank you all for reading. **

**R&R. x**


	5. Young Hell Angel

**I am really really sorry for taking so long, and i know all of you was disappointed of the little change that has happened, but a lot more will happen from this chapter on so i hope you enjoy it. x**

_Recap: I'll definitely capture you now that I'm back in my original body, just you wait Kid. _Shinichi thought.

* * *

"You've got an annoying face on," Haibara pointed out to Shinichi as he smirked to himself on the couch.

"I was just thinking how great it'd be for me to catch the thief once and for all," he said "think about all the credit they'd give me!"

"You are so…selfish," Haibara insulted quietly

"Why are you being so bitter? I am actually enjoying every day of my life now that I'm back," Shinichi said "…we should change you back as well!" he suggested standing up from the couch.

"I've got a complicated past, it won't be that easy,"

"How hard can it be? I changed my past while I was Conan"

"With my help…I just don't want you to alter something unnecessary in the present" she said

"But don't you want to be with your parents… your sister?" Shinichi convince, Haibara threw him a sharp look as he mentions her sister.

"Fine, but _don't_ mess it up," Haibara warned.

"We'll go tonight, after I catch Kid," Shinichi informed.

* * *

The minute hand of the clock moved once more and reunited with the hour hand. The old farther clock chimed as yesterday became the past and today had just became the present. Haibara yawned as she sat up straight on the couch. Normally, she would've gone to bed 2 hours ago, but instead she stayed up to wait for a certain detective to come back. Her eyes started to give up on her, she was about to doze off, but before she could doze off to a sweet dream, a familiar engine roared outside of the house. She grabbed her coat sitting by her and went out the door.

"Sure took you long enough," Haibara greeted

"Yeah… I kinda got caught up, he's not that easy to catch after all," Shinichi said through the car window

"So you didn't catch him," she said it as if it was a fact instead of a question, as she opens the car door at the front.

"Of course I did, who you think I am?" he snapped back.

"Why are you…soaked?" she asked as she properly looked at him.

"It's nothing, Kid jumped down the river and I thought I couldn't let him get away so I jumped down as well and…I caught him in the end though, so it's not that bad,"

"You should get change and get some rest, you'll catch a cold," she said still haven't got in the car "We could go some other time,"

"I'll be fine, let's go,"

"Is professor not coming with us?" Haibara asked looking round the car.

"He's got some stuff to do, but he told me how to use it, so it'll be fine," Shinichi reassured. Haibara got in the seat next to him, Shinichi was about to set the date but realized he has no clue what day to go back to. If Haibara wants to change back then it'll be easy, they just need to go back to the day she took the drug when she was holding hostage by the organization. But to safe her family as well… wouldn't they have to go back to the day her parents joined the organization? And what day is that?

"What day are we going back to?"

"Monday,"

"No seriously, which year and day are we going back to?" Shinichi said

"Monday, 1997" Haibara paused. Shinichi entered the year into the machine.

"And the date?" he asked

"Autumn," Haibara whispered

"Autumn? That's not really a date,"

"I don't which day it is, all I know is that my mom always tells me that she was sitting in a park reading her favorite book while the red maple leaves falls onto pathway and that was when she met dad," Haibara recalled

"So it was in Autumn, do you remember what book she said she was reading or which park she was sitting in…?"

"I don't know..."

"Did something happen around that time? Something really big and important"

"…Oh my god, I remember now, my grandma died around a week or two before she met dad, and she told me that her and dad met because grandma was watching over her,"

"That's good, what was the date that your grandma passed away?" Shinichi asked

"August the 7th, Haibara answered

"So it's August, do you remember anything else?" Shinichi typed in the month.

"Her favorite book is 'kissed by an angel', but it was published in 1995 so it doesn't help much,"

"Wait, you said that it was on a Monday right?" Shinichi checked the calendar on the machine, "August 1997, If she was sitting at the park around a week or two after the 7th than it narrows it down to 2 Mondays, the 11th or the 18th,"

"She met dad after the funeral, she was dressed in black reading in the park, and it's why dad noticed her,"

"Then it has to be on the 18th right? A funeral can't be planned in a week"

Haibara thought about it for a minute or so, and agreed with Shinichi's deductions.

"The problem is we still don't know the location," Shinichi said

"'Kissed by an angel' is set in Connecticut, she's probably in the Connecticut state park," Haibara said

"Just because the book is set in Connecticut doesn't mean she's reading in Connecticut," Shinichi reasoned

"My mom, she have this weird habit where she tries to read in the place the book is set in, she said that it makes it more realistic since she's being surrounded by the surroundings the characters are in," Haibara explained.

"Okay… So we're guessing that she's reading in Connecticut state park," He typed in the last piece of information and stepped on the accelerating pedal and the old beetle charged forward in the empty street.

A blinding flash of light.

And they were there, at Connecticut state park on Monday the 18th of August 1997. On an autumn day where red maple leaves falls onto the pathway. On a nearby bench sat a young lady with silk like honey blonde hair neatly cascade over her shoulders, her long black dress enfolded her slim figure. She wore black gloves against her pastel skin. Her head was down, completely captivated by the story within the book. She looked like an angel, but her heart seemed to possessed by a devil.

"Is that…?" Shinichi paused awestruck by her beauty. Haibara nodded slightly as a respond, but she was stunned as well.

"Mom…" she whispered, her voice trembled, tears flooded out uncontrollably. Shinichi pulled Haibara towards him into an embrace, Haibara hung onto his damped shirt, she didn't want to cry. She doesn't even know why she was crying, all this emotion just came out of nowhere she should be happy to be able to see her mom well and alive again. Then why is she crying?

"It's okay, she'll be with you in the present soon, because we're going to save her," Shinichi reassured in a low soothing tone. Her cries dyed down, she looked up to Shinichi who still had his arm around her. His eyes were focused on the man walking down the pathway, all dressed in black. She knew what was going through his mind; she had the exact same thought.

* * *

**I hope that this chapter interest you guys a lot more, and i hope you will keep reading... REVIEW! x**


	6. Man In Black

**I am so sorry. I have no excuse of making this update so late, okay maybe i do have a few but it doesn't change the fact that i didn't finish the chapter. I was stuck and i couldn't think of a trick but i woke up this morning and i thought of one so i finished it right away. I know i say this in a lot of my notes lately well... ages ago but yes I AM SORRY. but im hoping you would forgive after reading this chapter, i know its not amazing, but it will definitely be better now that i'm not stuck anymore. Sorry again, and hope you enjoy this chapter. xxx**

**

* * *

**

_Recap: _

_His eyes were focused on the man walking down the pathway, all dressed in black. She knew what was going through his mind; she had the exact same thought._

Shinichi gently tugged on the car door handle and crouched down as he got off and landed on the freshly cut grass. Haibara got off at the same door and copied the exact same actions. There was a line of well maintained bushes which help hided their presences from other people on the sidewalk. They crept along the bushes, Haibara stopped at the bush right opposite her mother.

"You stay here, I'm going to go over to the other side" Shinichi said

"How are you getting across?" Haibara whispered

"Tug and roll?" he replied as if it was a question

"You do know that you don't have Harry Potter's cape of invisibility right?" she stated and pointed out several other men dressed in black nearby.

"Damn it," he cursed quietly "I forgot about that,"

"So… what are we going to do detective?" she questioned calmly while watching the man in black approach her mother. "We don't necessarily have to cross over, as long as we hear the conversation"

"Hearing…device… we can use the listening device Professor gave me," Shinichi exclaimed quietly. His hands searched both his suit pocket roughly and finally dug out a white, small, round but flat object. "If I could just toss it anywhere close to them…"

"Don't toss it!" Haibara hissed, causing Shinichi to almost drop and lose it "You're rubbish at throwing,"

"Then what should we do?" he asked measuring the distant with his eyes between the man coming towards to the bench where Haibara's mother was sat.

"You're a detective, aren't there some cool tricks you can think of to get it over?" Haibara asked, examining the device thinking of a trick herself

"We could…er…glue it to a leave then make a pile of leaves fall onto the beach, the device will be hidden will all the other leaves," Shinichi said proudly.

"Good thing you're good at deducting, because you will suck as a murderer," Haibara insulted. "But… hiding a leaf in a forest…that's not a bad idea," she murmured

"What's wrong with that idea anyway? I can get a cat and it can rattle the tree, then I drop the leaf while… what are you doing?" He watched as Haibara took out her jar of experimented on drugs.

"Hiding a leaf in a forest, if this jar breaks and all these different types of shaped pills will all scatter around, they won't realize that one of them is a hearing device, since it looks similar to some of the pills I've experimented on,"

"But… you spent a lot of time experimenting on them," Shinichi stated

"It doesn't matter, we've got a time machine now, I can turn myself back in no time, I just want to save my family first," She explained.

Before the men in black got too close, she took her chance and darted out of the bushes, it looked like too much of an accident even Shinichi thought she tripped. The jar of pills scattered all around the sidewalk as predicted, the hearing device landed right below the bench. Shinichi channeled with the device and heard the conversation between Haibara and her mother.

"Are you okay?" her mom asked worriedly.

Haibara didn't reply, she simply nodded and stood back up on her own with no scratches

"What were you doing with so much medicine?" her mother questioned her

"It's...It's my mom's… my dad wanted me to give it to her so I was running," Haibara said innocently

"Let me help you pick them up, it'll be bad if your mom don't get the medicine right?" she offered

"NO!" Haibara yelled. "I mean… I need to go, mommy is probably waiting for me, I'll get her new medicine, bye nice lady" she said cutely and ran off. The act Haibara put up delayed the man in black's arrival. He stood by a tree pretending to examine it trying to blend in while watching the conversation between the two. Haibara took a long detour and return to the car.

"Did you actually trip?" Shinichi asked when Haibara returned.

"No…" she denied and blushed. The man in black began walking toward Haibara's mother again, this time in a quicker speed. He casually sat down next her and laid down his briefcase on the free space between them.

"I've brought the money," he mumbled barely moving his lips

"What are you talking about?" Haibara's mother turned to look at him

"Where's the information?" he asked her looking straight forward

"Who are you?" she asked scared. "I don't know what you're talking about, please excuse me" she said and hurriedly left the bench and started fast walking towards the exit. The man in black hides his face to the side to listen into his communication device.

"…she's not the one? What should I do about her? If she tells…" he whispered.

"We have to save her," Shinichi turned to Haibara, she gave him a nod in response. They followed her along the bushes and out the park, Shinichi looks back regularly to check whether the man in black had taken his actions. Haibara's mother took many turns and it lead them to an alleyway, when Shinichi turned back one last time to check their safety, he saw a glimpse of the black shadow suddenly inches away from the three of them.

"Haibara, take your mom and run I'll take care of him," Shinichi ordered. "Hey kid, I'm gonna borrow this," he took the football, a young boy was kicking at. Haibara ran over and took the hands of her mom and started pulling her at a certain direction when she turned back to signal, she paused at her tracks.

"Kudo kun! DON'T!" she yelled "That's my dad!" But the warning was given too late, the soccer ball went flying at a burning high speed finding its way to its target and aimed for bulls eye. The ball greeted the man in black with such strong force it made him lose balance and flew backwards, his head hit the cold hard concrete floor. He lay there, unconscious.

* * *

**Hope you all enjoy that chapter, the next chapter is coming up soon. I've already written half of it, so until then... xxx**


	7. Not Only Anymore

**To all of my dear readers:**

Firstly, YAY! For the first time, I actually updated it within a month so I hope you will enjoy reading this chapter as much as I've enjoyed writing it.

Secondly, I know I might sound like a total control freak but it has come to my attention that plots have been continuously stolen in the Detective Conan section of fanfiction. I would just like to ask all of you out there please do not support any stolen stories. It pains me to see plots being stolen from original creators, it destroys the purpose of fanfiction and takes away the originality and creativity to all stories. It also does no good to both authors.

**Now To all of my dear writers who has contributed to fanfiction:**

**Just a word of reminder:**

Stories are only real if the vision was written and created by yourself, making it all come true in your mind then sharing it with the rest is what makes it special. Getting compliments from your readers because you brought joy to them through your own imagination is what true happiness feels. We writers write to bring happiness to others, don't forget that.

There's no point coping something that isn't yours, your creativity will be limited and the story won't come out vivid in people's mind. And the compliments given won't be for you and deep down you know it, because it isn't your story, you didn't think of it.

I'm really sorry I have to write this, it's not exactly a pleasant issue and I'm not here to judge. I just want writers to write what they imagined, then bringing it alive. Good plot, bad plot, it doesn't matter, as long as it came from the heart.

**Sorry to bring that message across like this, back to the story, here's chapter 7, probably one of my favorite chapters written so far, hope you all enjoy it. xx**

_Reacp: The ball greeted the man in black with such strong force it made him lose balance and flew backwards, his head hit the cold hard concrete floor. He lay there, unconscious._

* * *

"Oh my god!" Haibara's mom cried out as the man lay there bleeding.

"What did you do?" Haibara screamed at Shinichi's face as he examines him. "You… you could've killed him," she carried on. Shinichi checked his pulse and quickly wrapped the jacket Haibara was wearing around his head like a bandage to stop the bleeding.

"I'll drive the car here, we'll put him in the car and I'll find a doctor," Shinichi decided.

"We have to take him to the hospital," Haibara said instead

"We can't take him to the hospital, he's part of a secret society if anyone sees him, the organization will kill him so he won't let slip of a word, its better if they think he's dead," Shinichi reasoned. Haibara considered the facts and agreed with Shinichi.

It wasn't long till Shinichi drove back to the alley, they lay the tall skinny man down at the back seat and moved his legs so they're bent and closed the car door behind. Shinichi found a private doctor nearby quickly, they drove over and Atsushi (Haibara's dad) was treated, by the end of the day he was resting, making a recovery. Elena (Haibara's mom) took a liking in Haibara and the two of them got on really well. She did put up quite an effort by refusing to get in the car. She stated clearly that she did not want any part of what they were doing, Haibara tried persuading her but she won't listen. Shinichi had no choice but to put her in the car by force. She had a sour face on in the first few hours when they were driving to the doctors yet with a hint of concern in her eyes although she tried not to show it. She warmed up to Haibara's odd personality and started to cooperate with the situation she was in. Haibara refused to spend the night in the car, Shinichi bought some tents and they camped out instead. Haibara and Elena shared one tent while Shinichi had to take his nap outside and keep guard. So that Atsushi can have the other tent recover and be hidden away. Shinichi fell into a sweet dream a few hours into the night. Elena couldn't sleep, went to get some water and realized Shinichi had fallen asleep. And took over guarding the tents voluntarily.

"W-where am I?" he questioned as he woke up in a sleeping bag inside the tent.

"You're awake," Elena said softly, she was sat by the open door. Her head leaning up against the tent, eyes gazing upon the starry night. Her arms wrapped around her knees, as if she was comforting herself. Turning to look at the stranger, their eyes met for the first time. Under the moonlight her soulful blue eyes twinkled like sapphires. Her long angelic blonde hair flowing naturally along her face structure. The ray of moonlight came from the right and was shone onto the right side of her face, reflecting the smoothness of her pastel skin. It was picture perfect, like an edited fashion catalogue photo.

"Who are you?" he asked

"I'm Elena, and you?" she murmured

"A-Atsushi," he whispered, influenced by her soft tone. His heart was captured by her beauty. He was mesmerized by the angel sent from above. Elena returned her gaze back up into the sky, Atsushi sat there silently studying her every small detail of her. The silence between them was calm and peaceful, until Atsushi came to his realization.

"How did I get here?" he asked

"By car," Elena simply answered

"No I mean, why am I here? What happened?"

"You fell unconscious, we brought you to the doctors to treat you, and then we brought you here to rest" Elena explained, eyes not parting away from the astounding sight

"We? There are more people who know I'm here?" Atsushi choked out. Hearing his anxious tone, Elena tore her sight from the sky and turned to look at him once again.

"Yeah, but it's okay, they're nice people," Elena assured.

Atsushi shook his head "No, this is bad, I have to get out of here," he said and hurriedly got out of his sleeping bag.

"But you need to rest!" Elena protested as Atsushi tried to get up. But failed and let out a painful hiss.

"Are you okay?" Elena worried and rushed over to help him ease the pain

"My back! What happened to me?" Atsushi hollered

"You cracked your spine when you fell, the doctor said that it's not fatal but in order to heal, you need to stay sat or lay down," Elena answered

"But I need to leave! You will all be in danger if I don't go" Atsushi said

"You can't, you'll break your spine and you'll die," Elena looked at him with sorrow eyes.

"I… have to, even if I die," Atsushi insisted "it's for your own safety," he said softly. Staring deeply into her ocean blue eyes. Elena smiled. Her smile warmed him to the depth of his heart, hypnotizing him to make him almost rethink his reasons.

"You remind me of my dad," Elena began "he was my hero, my only hero. He will do anything for me, and I guess he did, which… cost his life, just so he could protect us,"

Atsushi could sense the sad aura she was giving off. He wished he could do something, but he couldn't, he didn't know what to do.

"That's stupid" Elena carried on, looking directly at Atsushi "I didn't ask for your protection, don't try to be the hero my dad was, he was an idiot. He could've been alive, instead…" her voice fade out and into a small whimper, a drop of crystallized tear fell onto the cold floor. She was crying, tears flooded out of her eyes uncontrollably drowning her in sorrow. Atsushi moved closer and hugged her for comfort, her tears dampened his shirt but he couldn't care less. He wanted to leave, now that he's found one more important reason.

* * *

**How was it? Liked it? Comment. Don't like it? still comment, i will appreciate all feedback, thank you for reading this chapter. xxx **


	8. Chaos Arise

_Recap: Atsushi moved closer and hugged her for comfort, her tears dampened his shirt but he couldn't care less. He wanted to leave, now that he's found one more important reason._

* * *

Dawn. The crack of dawn woke Atsushi. Elena wrapped up around his arms sleeping peacefully against his chest; she was like sunshine to him. Warm and calming. Elena stirred in his arms, he watched as she mumbled something in her sleep. He gently brushed her blonde strand off her angelic face. Shuffling sounds were heard outside of their tent. This alerted Atsushi, he sat up carefully trying not to wake Elena but was on guard anticipating the worst case scenario. He stared at the zip up door to their tent and kept as quite as possible. Low mumbles were heard, but he couldn't quite make out what was being said. He kept curiosity to himself and remained still. The zip moved by itself unzipping the door allowing more sunlight into their tent. Atsushi panicked realizing that he was defenseless, he had no weapons on him at all.

"Elena?" a girl's voice traveled through the doorway. An elementary girl popped her head around into the tent. Atsushi still frozen at his state, got too caught up with his emotions. The girl looked at him, he looked back. Both confused and were unable to say a word.

"Is she…?" Haibara began with a worried look

"She's fine, she's just sleeping," Atsushi replied. Haibara looked at him for a moment then spoke again.

"Well, can you wake her up? I think… my friend is ill" Haibara said worriedly

"I…" He looked down at the sleeping angel "I can take a look at him if you don't mind," Atsushi volunteered

"Um, okay" Haibara accepted the help and gesture him out of the tent. He laid Elena down gently on the floor and followed Haibara out of the tent. Shinichi lay sideways by camp fire, breathing heavily, hands clutching tightly to the sleeping bag while shivering. Atsushi kneeled by Shinichi to examine him, he switched on the torch that was sitting in his coat pocket. He opened Shinichi's left eye and shone a light into his eyes and did the same with his right eye.

"He's fine, he's got a slight fever but it's just a normal cold, as long as he keeps warm, drink plenty of water and take a paracetamol every 4 hours he should be fine in a few days," Atsushi informed

"A few days?" Haibara echoed "We can't stay that long..."

"Well the best we can do for him now is to put him inside a tent and keep him warm," Atsushi told Haibara. They carried Shinichi inside the tent Haibara and Elena were sharing. Atsushi excused himself outside while Haibara stayed by his side, she replace a cool towel every hour or so on Shinichi's forehead to cool his fever. Wasn't long till Elena woke up, she volunteered to go to buy some thick clothing so Shinichi can keep warm while Atsushi stayed behind.

Hours passed when Haibara heard shuffling outside. Expecting Elena to be back, she unzipped the tent door but no one was there. A thick coat was left behind in front of the door with a card placed on top of it. Haibara took the coat and wrapped it round Shinichi before opening the envelope to the card.

_We have the woman, give us the elixir of change _

_Friday 2200 CSP_

Shit. How could this have happened? Haibara thought as she rushed to get help, but help was nowhere to be found. Atsushi was gone. Shinichi is still ill and need to stay rested, Elena has been kidnapped and now she needs to find some elixir of change and crack the code in time, while her dad is in danger?

This is Great. Just Great.

Well good thing Shinichi sort of predicted this to happen. Haibara thought as she dug out a pair UV goggles from the back seat of the car. Now all I have to do is 'follow the yellow brick road'. Shinichi's voice echo in the back of her head.

* * *

**I know it's a short chapter, but i just didn't want to add onto it, it just feels weird. but don't worry the next chapter will be longer. Oooh annnd, please review. coz i've been getting very few reviews lately and i just don't know if anyone's reading this anymore. **


	9. Give Me A Sign

**REVIEWS REPLIES! first of all i need to thank all of you who have reviewed in the last chapter and as you can see below i have replied to them. Secondly i am sorry it took me a while to get this chapter up, remember the code on the last chapter? yeah when i made it it was meant to be straight forward and im sure a lot of you got one there and then. but then i looked over it and decided to make it more interesting so i ended up cracking a code that i have no clue what the answer to the clue is. bad idea. so it took me a while to figure out the tricks and now i sort of have a clue as to where the code will lead to. Thirdly, i might not update for about a month or two since my exams are coming up and i really need to revise im sorry about that, but after the exam i will definitely carry on the story right away. so i kinda made this chapter a little longer than usual just to keep you entertained for a little more. But... I hope you enjoy this chapter :)**

**3aboOorah:** I promise you this, I would definitely finish this but you have to promise me that you have to keep support this okay? :D oh and thanks for the traffic thing, I never realized it was there.

**xRomanceAddictx :** Aw thank you, yeah I knew it was short, and that's why I spent most of my revision time writing this long-ish one for you all.

**agatha Higgins :** I will definitely complete this, but it'll take some time since I've got a lot on my plate right now but I will definitely put whatever spare time I have on this story.

**Andreya Halms:** Andreya, Thank you so so much for all those previous reviews. It's so nice to know that you kept on reading even though I keep on updating late. I don't really want to worry about the lack of reviews either but it's just that more reviews get me more readers and besides reviews motivates me a lot.

**katniss14:** Hey, thanks for the review. You can just write the comment in your language if you want, just tell me what language it is in :)

_"Sacrafices are what makes love fragile" - anonymous_

_Recap: Now all I have to do is 'follow the fellow brick road'. Shinichi's voice echo in the back of her head._

* * *

Haibara POV:

_This is so simple!_ I thought as I looked at the card again. CSP – Connecticut State Park, Friday at 22:00 which is 10pm. What was I even worrying for? I can totally do this on my own, I don't need to rely on this idiot who got himself ill. But I do need to make sure he's alright when I'm gone I suppose. Just in case I can't get back in time to make him take the medicine, I set the alarm via his phone to wake him. I also wrote a note on what he has to do and where everything is. Hopefully now, he should be alright on his own. I checked my watch one last time before I quietly got out of the tent. The sun started to set, the perfect time of the day to use these goggles. I swung the heavy back pack over my small shoulders, I really do wish I can go back to normal soon. Slipped on Conan's powered up shoes, which are strangely comfortable. And put on the UV goggles, now if I can just figure out what I have to follow…

Then I saw it, a trail of green footprints. It went into the woods by where we were camping. I followed the trail for what felt like several hours, as the sun completely conceals itself behind the horizon. The UV goggles became unnecessary. The footprints circled a pile of burnt branches, then it lead off again. The pile of branches was still warm although the fire had already gone out. He must've rested here, and not long ago either, couldn't have been longer than an hour. I picked up my pace hoping I could catch up to him, maybe it was imagination but it seems that I've been going in circle, the trail was leading me nowhere. Could he have realized the UV powder Kudo-kun put on his shoes in advance and led me into this false trail? Just as I was about to give up, I could see lights before me and hear the sounds of cars engines. I walked towards the light guiding me out of the forest which also guided me to uncovering the mystery.

_What the―_ a motorway? But that's impossible! There are no motorways around here miles away! What the hell is this? For once in my life I couldn't trust my memory and had to dig out the old map of Connecticut and the new one just to be sure. Just as I thought, neither of them had this road on there. Could this be a motorway especially built for the use of the organization? This is unbelievable, I cannot believe that the organization is so grand even though we're 14 years back. I paused, awestruck by what it has already achieved at such a time. I collected my thoughts remembered what I was doing there. Right Save Dad. Wait, what am I suppose to do? I don't have a car and I won't be able to drive, I don't even know where this will lead me! I panicked as my mind rampage, what the hell am I suppose to do? I unconsciously walked towards the light just as I was about to step out into the light, I realized the trail didn't end there. I hide myself in the shadows and re-trailed the footprints to its destination. I couldn't see it quite clearly, but a large meal pole stood in the middle of the sidewalk, it shaped like a… bus stop. That's it! He must've taken the bus back to the organization. This isn't good, they'll just kill him if he goes back now. What… is he thinking? His shoes were placed neatly next to the pole. He knew I was following him? Or did he leave this knowing that we'd look for him? So… he wants us to know where he's going? In that case, I'm sure he's left more clues. There were too many cars around, and I'm sure all the drivers are working for the organization. I need to take a step closer to be able to read schedule, the words were too small but I can faintly see a glow. I sigh, I cannot believe I am going to go through so much trouble just to read a clue. I went through the backpack looking for a telescope and finally found it when I got to the bottom. I looked through the glass and saw a highlighted route. Vine Street. The bus schedule looked just like a real one. But one route in particular was highlighted with UV powder. 46, Vine Street. I scan across the schedule reading the timing of the next bus. Checking my watch, the last one left exactly 45 minutes ago. I sighed the next one won't be here until tomorrow. But then I realized that wasn't the only clue he left behind. The word 'Change' was written above the highlighted time, except that there was an obvious apostrophe in between the 'g' and 'e'. So it was laid out Chang'e. I decided to go back to the tents and investigate further tomorrow.

* * *

Normal POV:

His lean fingers played with the corners of the card. His insightful blue eyes were sparkling again from the excitement of the riddle. Theories flooded his brain as he attempt to deduce the code. The code worked much better as medicine than those he was taking before. His thoughts were distracted as footsteps draw nearer, the expected footsteps. He sat still and watched as the zipper of the tent opened.

"You're awake…" Haibara mumbled. Shinichi nodded silently as Haibara climbed through and into the tent. Neither of them spoke, Haibara awkwardly sat down in a little space just opposite Shinichi surrounded by gadgets and clothing. He didn't leave his gaze on her as she took her jacket off swiftly and dumped it with the other piles of clothing.

"…What?" she asked casually, starting to get slightly uncomfortable with the staring.

"Nothing," he smiled.

"Are you feeling better?" she asked, genuinely concerned

"Much," he said gently.

"Are you sure you took the medicine? You're acting really weird," Haibara stated

"Yes I took the medicine, thank you for setting the alarm," Shinichi took the comment and thanked her. Something is wrong.

"Are you trying to annoy me? Because it's working so you can stop now,"

"I'm not," he said calmly.

"Right…I think it's time for you to take some _more_ medicine," Haibara reached for the box of paracetamol. Shinichi snatched it away before she got to it

"I'll died of overdose if I take some more, I just took some 10 minutes ago," Shinichi said in a serious tone. "And besides these aren't very good, I felt much better after reading this riddle," he held up the card

"Where'd you get that?" Haibara questioned

"It was just lying around,"

"I've already solved that code, it's not even that hard," she said

"_You_ solved it?

"And you call yourself a detective? When a seven old can solve this?" Haibara teased

"It's not what you think it is," he said plainly. Before Haibara could answer he carried on, "they're not telling us to meet them in Connecticut State Park on Friday at 10pm,"

"What do you mean?" Haibara asked

"Do you really think the organization would give such a simple code that even a seven year old can solve?" he asked rhetorically. Thinking about it, Haibara knew from the start it could've never been that simple. Then she remembered. The hint from Atsushi.

"Chang'e…" she mumbled. Shinichi's head snapped towards her direction, his eyes glowing with intensity.

"What did you say?" he questioned

"Chang'e, it's what my dad wrote on the bus schedule," she replied mindlessly, her concentration focused on recalling the memory and the possible meanings behind it.

"What bus schedule?" he asked desperately

"Just this bus schedule," Haibara answered still trying to remember if she had missed out something. They both fell into silence. Both concentrating energy into the puzzle.

"It makes sense…" Shinichi finally spoke up. Haibara slowly turned towards him, preparing to hear his deductions.

"The name, it's about a Chinese legend, a legend about an emperor and his wife Chang'e, they were presented a parcel of elixir. The elixir was said to grant immortality to whoever swallows it." Shinichi paused to check Haibara's interest. She nodded for him to go on. "But one day the emperor was sent on a trip to the mountains, hating to part with his wife, he gave her the parcel to treasure for the time being. But as you know, every story has evil villain. A trusted servant of the emperor broke into the palace and threatened Chang'e with a sword to hand over the elixir. She made a prompt decision at that critical moment, she took the elixir herself and swallowed it in one gulp. As soon as she swallowed it, she floated off the ground and flew towards the moon. She was stuck forever on the moon but as an immortal." Shinichi finished

"So… what does this all mean?" Haibara asked

"They are asking for information on an immortal drug― they want to create one for themselves," Shinichi spelled out

"Then… could the drug you and I took have connections with…?" her voice faded. But he knew what she was getting at.

"I don't know," he replied honestly.

"And?" Haibara questioned

"And?" Shinichi echoed

"Have you figured out the location yet?"

"No…I just wish we have the internet," Shinichi confessed. "Wait a minute… this is 1997, they would've already invented the internet…"

"I've got my iPod touch with me, but it can only access the internet if we have Wi-Fi…"

"They would have Wi-Fi, the military would, Wi-Fi was invented in 1991, Give me your iPod!" Shinichi said excitedly

"The military would know if we link to their Wi-Fi" Haibara reasoned

"They won't" Shinichi lowered his voice "Portable devices haven't been invented yet, besides it wasn't until 1997 the public knew about Wi-Fi, they won't notice one thing because they would've never thought someone from the future would've came to use their internet,"

Haibara stretched out for her bag, and emptied all the stuff that has been buried within. Like a treasure hunt, they both used their hands to shovel away all other belongings that have been poured out from the rucksack. Wasn't long till they shoveled their way to their treasure, Shinichi took hold of it and linked it to a nearby Wi-Fi account.

"CSP: Chartered Society Physiotherapists, Communicating sequential processes… or Concentrated Solar Power," Shinichi read out scrolling down for search results. "That's about it,"

It was as if it was a sign from god, the solar charged torch they were using gave off a spark. It worked like a spell, both of them concluded to the last option mentioned. They both looked at each other without speaking a word, telepathically having a deep conversation between them on what ways could crack the code. Both coming to the same conclusion that it would be impossible to find out until midday tomorrow when the sun is the strongest.

Midday. Sunniest time of the day. Shinichi and Haibara both sat outside their tent, waiting ever since dawn. Both are now studying the equipments they set up, their last needed element is now arriving to complete their experiment. They waited patiently for the sun to be right above where they set up their equipments. Neither looked at each other nor spoke, they both sat idly in silent. They watched the shadows shape shift as the sun approach them slowly. Few minutes away before the the sun set perfectly over them. For the first time in hours, they exchanged their first glance, both had a glimpse of curiosity burning in their eyes.

"Are you sure this is going to work?" Haibara spoke up. Shinichi looked at her unsure of the answer, taken up the gamble on either they succeed and find the next clue or they fail and lose this clue.

* * *

**That's all for this chapter, Ooh, you might've realized i wrote it in Haibara's point of view in the begining, tell me if you like it or not, coz im not sure if i should start writing it in character's point of view or just stick with third person writing. Annnd, please keep supporting this story even though im not going to update for a month or two, and i hope you enjoyed that chapter xxx**


	10. Getting Closer

_Recap: Chapter 9_

_"Are you sure this is going to work?" Haibara spoke up. Shinichi looked at her unsure of the answer, taken up the gamble on either they succeed and find the next clue or they fail and lose this clue. _

* * *

The moment of truth has arrived. There was no going back now, the single spot of concentrated sunlight directly hit the corner of the card. The corner caught on fire almost immediately due to the concentrated heat, but tamed down as it slowly spread across the entire card at a relatively slow pace, burning a rather large portion of the card to dust. Shinichi leaned forward desperately trying to see what was happening, while Haibara sat back and watched the big picture, as the midday sun poured through the magnifying glass creating several strands of smoke.

"Its working," Shinichi mumbled "It's working Haibara!" he repeats himself, this time louder and more excited. Haibara didn't reply, she simply smiles at his excitement. It wasn't long till the sunlight finished crafting their next clue. Shinichi, like a kid in a candy shop, impatiently reached out and grabbed the new clue before the card completely burned off. Luckily he didn't manage to hurt himself. Clearing his throat so he could read out loud the new clue to Haibara, he began "…"

"T-this is…" Shinichi stuttered. Curious, Haibara leans into Shinichi to get a glimpse of what he was puzzled at.

SSs

EEEEEL

SA A MM MM E L

A SSS M M EEEEEL

A AS M E L

A MS U EEEEEL

SSSSS UUU LLLLLLl

SSSSS UUU LLLLLLl

SSSSS UUU LLLLLLl

L A A GNN N RRR N EEEe

L A AGN N NGH HR R NN N

GN H HRO N

L A ANGGN N HHHH O RN N N

LLLLLLLLLLA N N NN

OOO

CWSQERBCWQMIC

C EEEWRYIOPRIMIRIIMYC

CTYERUFUEOWPXIIMIMIMWRYC

CIIEEEEEEEEEPINKCIIMEKMWGRNQc

C

CPOMWUIQBCAOQPEWUSQGEBFCS

CYNWUCIQMOPLQOWCSWRCS

CQWQXVBCBNUWMPC

_Friday_

The message spelt.

"What, is this…?" Shinichi mumbled to himself while Haibara sat silently beside him, eye focused and thinking deeply to herself.

"Maybe we can start by writing out the letters, and the number of letters there are in each section" Haibara finally suggested. Shinichi took a deep breath in

"I guess that's a start" he shrugged with a smile and agreed to the idea.

Sitting opposite each other, Haibara noted down all the letters they found hidden in the first symbol. While Haibara counted how many each letter was, Shinichi tried out several combinations to form words, phrases or even sentences.

"It's no use, there are just too many combinations, and we don't know if the number of letters represents the number of letters a word or a sentence," Shinichi plainly states after trying about 50 or more combinations.

"It's not like you to give up," Haibara's green eyes flashed a challenge.

"There has got to be an easier way to figure this out, I just haven't figured it out yet" Shinichi sighed, he leaned back and onto the floor, he put his hands behind his head to act as a cushion. Then eventually bring his bent knees down straight to completely lie down on the hard ground so he can look upon the clouded blue sky.

"I guess the only thing we know now is Friday, but that doesn't give us enough information to the location and time," Shinichi carried on

"Hm… hey, there's two only small letters while all the rest are in capital," Haibara suddenly noticed.

"Yeah… I couldn't figure out what that's supposed to mean either, it's just getting more and more confusing," Shinichi sighed again and closed his eyes to take in the nature around them, hoping to find some clues he might've missed out on by retracing the events throughout the day in his head. Haibara felt hopeless, even the great detective doesn't have a clue to cracking the code. They were doomed. She decided to get some water while Shinichi fell asleep "thinking". She came back and he was up, pacing around still thinking about the clue. She sat back down and looked at the clue again, then started to lazily trace the letters and followed the pattern starting from the little letter. Shinichi paused to watch her follow the pattern with her finger, then it all came together. That was it.

"Haibara let me have another look at that," he tried to keep his voice calm, but he was almost certain that he had figure out how to crack it. Placing his finger on the little 's' of the first clue, he started drawing an imaginary 's' following all the path of the capital S's. He reached an A, as if he was drawing an A, he traced diagonally upwards following the A path and managed to reach an M. He noted down the letters as he followed the letters around the code. And finally he cracked the first symbol, Samuel.

"W-wasn't that one of the combination you put together?" Haibara confused by what Shinichi just did with the clue

"Yeah, but there were just too many others I couldn't completely tell which was the right word, but now I do" he smirked

"So you mean we could've been able to figure it out anyway if we had just written all the letters and put them together as words?" Haibara questioned

"I guess for the first two we could've, but have a look at the third, without knowing the way to decode it there is no way you can tell which letter is meant to be there, which means we won't actually be able to crack the code unless I know how to,"

"Hmm… what does the other two code spell?"

"L-A-N-G-H-O-R-N-E," Shinichi spelt out as he traced around the clue "Which means the last should be… Clenmens" he predicted before decoding the last symbol

"H-how would you know?"

"Because I do,"

His arrogance, it annoys her sometimes.

Haibara tried to solve the last code herself, but can't even find the start to the code. Then Shinichi pointed out the little 'c' and guided her through the maze, the third code did indeed spelt 'Clenmens'

"So, who is he anyway? This Samuel Langhorne Clenmens guy," Haibara asked, irritated

"Mark Twain," Shinichi replied

* * *

The two planned to go visit the Mark Twain's house in Hartford, Connecticut after lunch to investigate more and maybe even get some clues. But Shinichi's cold suddenly got worse, his temperature rapidly increased. His body became so weak that he wasn't even able to walk. Haibara couldn't force him to go with her, not with him in this state. She had to do this one on her own, again. She made Shinichi take 2 paracetamol pills before putting him back to sleep. Before heading out, again, she set the alarm clock to wake him after 4 hours so he can take his medicine and left another note along with another bottle of water by his side.

The sun was up above the clouds so high today that Haibara didn't need any silly night goggles. She set out from their campsite and found her way to the Mark Twain house. The house doesn't seem to provide many clues, she got many cautious glances at her direction whenever she tries to inspect an item that may provide her any clues. She was out of luck. The only information she managed to obtain was the dates of Mark Twain's birth and death. Still, this may be useful information. She made her way back to their camp site when night started to fall. She carefully unzipped the tent to find that Shinichi is still asleep. He has already taken his medicine, she breathed out, relieved to see that he's still doing okay. She slowly backed out of the tent, but stopped when Shinichi started mumbling uncomfortably.

"Hey are you okay?" Haibara softly whispered. She checked his temperature, he still had a really high fever.

"…Haibara?" Shinichi choked out with difficulty

"Yeah?"

"Can you… get me some chicken soup please?"

She seriously wanted to smack him then. Who does he think he is? She's not his mother or his maid! But she did feel sorry for him at this state, after thinking about it for a while she unwillingly agreed to his request and went to get appliances and a can of chicken soup. He better not be picky and appreciate can soup, she thought as she cooked the soup. The sun was setting, the sky was painted in dark ocean blue with a hint of orange remaining. He was asleep again when she was done with the soup. The sun had set and the half crescent moon had risen, although shadowed by all the dark thick clouds. The night was upon them and the wind was picking up though weak it had an eerie chilling feel to it.

"Wake up," Haibara gently shook Shinichi. He opened his drowsy eyes to meet her green ones.

"Hai-ha-haibara?"

"Yes it's me, drink up," she handed him the bowl of soup. He can just about manage to hold a spoon by himself, but the spoon did manage fail to travel to his mouth on several occasions. At the end, Haibara had to feed it to him as he was spilling way too much of her soup! ―and because he was getting his clothes wet.

After feeding him, he actually looked and seemed a lot better. The colour was returning to his lips and cheeks. And Shinichi actually managed to say a whole sentence without stuttering.

"Thank you, that was good soup," he said weakly

"Y-You're welcome, glad you liked it, I used our family secret recipe," Haibara lied, ashamed that she bought him canned soup even though he spent a bit of brain power on cracking the code for her to help save her mother. He coughed throughout Haibara's report on her findings at the Mark Twain house.

"I bet, you caught a cold because you wore your drenched clothes all this time from when you fell in the river and tried to catch kid," Haibara scolded at him

"I tried? I did catch kid!" Shinichi said between coughs

"That's not what I'm getting at here, I'm just saying that you caught a cold because of that! You should've just listened and got a change a clothes back then, look at yourself, you're completely useless here because of that cold,"

"I'm not completely useless," Shinichi argued, "I cracked the code didn't I?"

Haibara couldn't argue to that one, he did help quite a lot with cracking the code, in fact, that sentence made her feel really guilty for not giving him enough credit. "Fine, you're not completely useless,"

"And I don't think I caught a cold because of that, I mean, if I traveled back to now, surely then I haven't been to catch kid, which means I shouldn't have been soaked, so I don't think it was of that, I must've just caught something here," Shinichi reasoned with Haibara's hypothesis

"So did my information from the Mark Twain house help to cracking the rest of the code?" Haibara changed the topic

"I need to have a look at the calendar, I think we might almost be there but I can't be sure,"

"I'll get you the calendar," Haibara sighed and got up to find the calendar they keep in the Beetle. Damn him, Haibara thought, he's using the reason that he's ill to make her run around getting stuff.

"Have you got it?" Shinichi asked cheerier than before as Haibara returned to the tent.

"Yes, yes, young master, I have your calendar," Haibara said in her sarcastic voice, she knows he's enjoying making her run round for him. She passed the calendar over to Shinichi, so he can check on the dates

"Today is Thursday the 20th, tomorrow is Friday the 21st… can you repeat the dates of Mark Twain birth and death again?"

"He was born on the 30th November, and he died on the 21st of April,"

"The organization has given us the clue that we will be meeting them on a Friday, and this Friday is the 21st, the same as Mark Twain's death date…what year did Mark Twain died?"

"1910" Haibara answered

"19:10, 7:10pm, I think that must be it," Finally making his conclusion "Tomorrow, at 7:10, they will be waiting for us where Mark Twain is buried, Redding Connecticut, Woodlawn cemetery,"

"But…we're not in April," Haibara pointed out the flaw in deduction

"I can't think of an explanation for April, but it's just going to be a gamble we're going to have to make, if there was something hidden in the word April, then we fail, but if not, we've got them," Shinichi confessed "It's the only gamble we can make, I think we should take it,"

"I guess," Haibara agreed

"I'll try and think of other places or other meanings to this clue, but if there isn't any that make sense or fits the clue as well as this explanation, I think we are just going to have go and hope for the best,"

Haibara nods and agree with what he's saying, the best chance of ever seeing his mom again will be to go to Woodlawn cemetery tomorrow.

"Wait, what about the potion?" Haibara suddenly remembers "We were meant to give them the elixir of Chang'e in exchange for my mom!"

"You're just going to have to negotiate, we can't get the elixir by tomorrow, we have no clue where it can be, or…we can just make one," Shinichi suggests

"What are you crazy? How are we meant to make one? A freakin immortal potion by tomorrow! There's no way that― Oh…"

"Now we're on the same page,"

* * *

"This isn't going to work," Haibara plainly states

"Trust me, it will," Shinichi reassures her

"Trust _me_, I've worked with drugs before, we can't pull this off if we don't know anything about the drug, what's the colour going to be? Pink? Blue? Colorless? We can't pull it off, they'll know!" Haibara panicked

"We can just tell them that this is the complete version, so this is going to be different from all the different ones they've seen before," Shinichi suggests

"…Where do you come up with these ideas?"

"You, just don't think outside the box, which will make you a terrible detective if you ever want to become one," Shinichi taunted

"Hey, I'll have you know I can be a great detective if I want to be," Haibara defends

"How about blue? I quite like that colour," Shinichi on the other hand completely ignores her

_I_ _like the color of your eyes too_, Haibara thought to herself. Suddenly feeling her face burn up, _where did that come from? What am I thinking?_ She shook her head to clear the thought out of her head. _It must be the time travelling, it's messing with my head, this isn't good, I need to hurry up and finish fixing this. _Haibara sets her mind straight, _Focus Shiho, _She tells herself, _I refuse to get distracted from achieving my goal, my family, I'm going to get them back_._ And that's all that matters… For now._

* * *

Wow, i haven't update this story in ageeesss. Which I'm really sorry for, I have been busy with my last year of school, but now its over and it's my summer wooo! so hopefully i'll be updating every 2 weeks or maybe even quicker

Okay, so I know the code doesn't make any sense on this page, I don't know what it is with fanfiction, I keep shifting it back to make the way it is on my word document, but when I save it, it just shifts back to... well that ^ So if you want to actually have a look at the real code, I'm more than happy to email the chapter on word, because it actually spaces out properly then. Really sorry you didn't get to see the real thing on here, I spent ages making it perfect as well :/ really sorry, I'll try my best to find some way to upload a picture or something. And if anyone knows how to make it alright, please do tell me, I'll then re upload the chapter properly and I'll owe whoever my savior is a massive favor in return

Anyways I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and I hope you enjoy my chapters to come in this summer, thanks again for reading my story :D

Oh and just another thing, I'm changing my pen name to **Chocolate Cloud, **I got kinda bored of my own name so er don't panic if you receive an alert from **Chocolate Cloud**, it's just your same old beloved Alix ;)

Thank you all for reading, again, I wish all a lovely lovely summer :) xx


End file.
